Icy Danger
by StoryDreamer
Summary: A massive car collision in the middle of a New York intersection in the middle of an icy winter. Amongst the cars lie an ambulance and a squad car. What else could winter bring. CSI:NY/THIRD WATCH
1. Collision

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY or Third Watch.

A/N: even though 3rd watch was on season 6 while CSI: NY was starting season one. i've only seen season one of third watch, so it will be season one cast of 3rd watch and season one of NY, but sense both shows take place in NY I thought it would make a good crossover.

**Icy Danger**

Winter had come late this year and as a result most of the population of New York city had thrown all cautionary measures out the door. Accidents were prone to happen. An ambulance and squad car pulled threw the intersection, sirens and lights on when a '69 Chevy Camero SS and a '68 Dodge GTX came racing threw on the left crashing into the driver side of the ambulance and squad car, just as a semi truck came threw on the right smashing into the passenger side of the ambulance. The sound of crunching metal filled the air as other cars screeched to a stop, some stopping in time, other careening into the rest of the mass of metal.

* * *

Detective Don Flack sat at his desk going over paper work when his desk phone rang. "Flack, yeah, alright, I'm on my way," he said and hung up, throwing on his jacket.

* * *

Mac Taylor picked up the phone as he entered his office. "Taylor, I'm on my way," he said and hung up.

Stella walked up to him as he was hanging up. "What was that about?" asked Stella.

"Car collision, unknown number of fatalities at the time. EMS and FD are in route, but a squad car and ambulance are involved. Grab the team."

* * *

At the scene of the collision another squad pulled up. People were gathering around who had seen the collision. Others were wondering around with wounds and screaming with worry. The two police officers in the squad that had just arrived got out and approached the observers. "Everyone get back, you need to get back," yelled a white cop.

"They didn't stop, they just hit then, they hit the ambulance and cop car," said a woman.

"I understand that and the paramedic are on their way and they'll help the people involved in the crash, but you need to step back," said the white cop.

His partner a male black cop looked at the scene. The squad cars front end was jammed underneath the ambulance's back end. The semi was had smashed into the passenger side's cab. The Camero's front end was smashed underneath the ambulance on the other side. The GTX was rammed into the drivers side of the squad. Five other vehicles were involved. The ambulance and squad seemed to be at the center of everything. Something seemed off and then it hit him. "Sully!"

"What is it Davis?"

"Isn't that 5-5 David and Boyd 5-5-3"

Sully turned around and when he saw it his stomach felt like it dropped out. "Yeah, start calling for them. Yokas, Bosco, Bobby, Kim," shouted Sully.

"Bosco, Yokas," yelled Davis.

The door on the drivers side of the ambulance popped open and Bobby leaned out. "I need some help here!" yelled Bobby, he disappeared back inside presumably to help Kim.

Sully and Davis made their way threw the mass of vehicles. "Davis you go check on Yokas and Bosco," said Sully.

Davis couldn't get to the drivers side of the squad because the GTX was in the way. He made his way around as fast as he could. 5-5 David looked like an accordion. The front smashed under the ambulance, the rear caved in by a news van that had not stopped in time. He made his way to the passenger side and saw Yokas, "Yokas."

He saw a little bit of movement. She turned to face him a look of worry on her face. "Davis."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I think. The doors jammed, it won't open."

"Fire's on their way. How's Bosco?"

"He's not good Davis, he's not responding."

"Alright, hang on," replied Davis. "Sully, Yokas says she's fine, but Bosco's not responding and they're trapped in their squad."

"Ah shit!"

A fire truck and three ambulances pulled up to the scene. Doc and Carlos got out of the first ambulance, three people got out of the second ambulance and two others got out of the third. Doc and Carlos headed straight for Bobby and Kim. "Bobby we're here," said Doc.

"I need to help Kim."

"We got it Bobby," said Doc. "Carlos get Bobby away from here."

A woman with two guys walked briskly up to Sully. "Sully, who else needs us?"

"Faith and Bosco are trapped in their squad. Faith's responding to Davis, but she says Bosco's not."

"Alright, Jimmy! We need you over here," shouted the woman.

"Yeah Audrie what do you need?"

"I need to get inside that squad we have to police officers trapped inside. We can't get to the drivers side and the passenger side door won't open."

"Do we know who it is?"

"Yes, but does it matter. I need to get in there. We got one responding and the other not."

"Alright, do you know how Kim is?"

"I don't, but she's with Doc, she'll be okay."

"I got a fatality over here," called a paramedic from the third ambulance. He was over by the Camero.

"This guys alive," shouted the other medic over by the GTX.

"Audrie we got it open," yelled Jimmy.

Audrie and the two other paramedics that arrived with her rushed over. Yokas was getting out of the squad on her own, holding a hand to her eye. "Faith you alright?" asked Audrie.

"I'm fine, help Bosco."

"We're on it Faith, Diego take a look at Faith, make sure she's alright. Jeff help me with Bosco."

Audrie climbed into the squad. "Bosco, it's Audrie, can you hear me?"

When she didn't get a response she checked for a pulse. "We have a pulse, but it's weak. He has a laceration to the forehead and it unconscious. I can't further evaluate him till we get him out, but he needs to get to a hospital," she said, she went to unbuckle the seatbelt, but it wouldn't unlock. "Shit!"

"What?" asked Jeff from outside the squad, behind Audrie.

"The seatbelt's stuck. I can't get him out."

"Jimmy, we have a jammed seatbelt over here!" yelled Jeff.

* * *

Don pulled up to the scene and got out of his car. He approached Davis and Sully. "What's the Status?"

"We got a squad and ambulance involved, a Semi, a news van, and six other vehicles," replied Sully.

"Paramedics and officers been identified yet?" asked Flack.

"Paramedics are Roberto Caffey and Kimberly Zambrano. There wasn't a patient in their bus. They're saying Caffey should be alright, but they're worried about Zambrano. They're loading her on another bus now. The officers involved were 5-5 David's patrol officers Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli."

"What's the status on those two?" asked Don.

"Yokas got out on her own and insists she's fine, but paramedics are looking at her anyways. Paramedics and firefighters are working on getting Boscorelli out. I don't know officially how he's doing, last I heard he wasn't responding," said Sullivan.

"Any fatalities?"

"Yeah, so far it's the driver of the Camero and the family of three that smashed into the back end of the Semi. No one other than Zambrano and Boscorelli are critically injured. A few sprains, jammed fingers, cuts, bruises, but we still need more buses."

"Alright thanks Officer Sullivan, and get these people back, the crime scene units on their way."

"Sure Detective Flack," said Sully. "Come on Davis."

They began to walk away and push the gathering crowd back. "Sully, who was that?"

"That was Detective Don Flack, he's a Jr. like yourself. Probably the youngest Detective in New York City. His dad's an NYPD legend."

* * *

Mac pulled up with Stella, they in one vehicle, while Danny and Aiden pulled up in another. The four approached the scene and Don came up to them. "What do we have Flack?" asked Mac.

Two ambulances blurpped behind them as they both took off to Angel of Mercy. "Four fatalities," said Flack. He pointed in the direction the ambulances had taken off in. "A paramedic named Kimberly Zambrano and Officer Maurice Boscorelli are on their way to the hospital. They're both unconcisous and were bleeding pretty badly when I saw them. They're the only ones other medics are really worried about right now. We're waiting on more buses to get the people with sprains. You guys are gonna have to stand back till the paramedic have cleared everyone."

The crime scene team stood by their vehicles waiting for the mayhem to die down. "My God this is horrible," said Stella.

"People being stupid, that's what this is. This wouldn't of happened if people weren't being stupid," said Danny.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everybody. Please review. and for all those CSI fans that don't know what third watch is it's a show about police officers, paramedics, and firefighters. Here are the characters:

Bobby Caffey - paramedic

Kim Zambrano - paramedic

Carlos Nieto -paramedic

Monte "Doc" Parker - paramedic

Jimmy Doherty - firefighter

John "Sully" Sulliban - cop

Tyrone "Ty" Davis Jr. - cop

Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli - cop

Faith Yokas - cop

Jimmy and Kim use to be married but are now divoreced they have a son named Joey.


	2. Interviews

A/N: Alright here's the next chapter there is some swearing here.

**Icy Danger**

Don Flack was going around the group of people asking them if they had seen what went on. "Ma'am did you see what happened here?"

"Yeah I did, ambulance and police car came barreling threw the intersection like they owned it. Semi had a green light too. The semi just crashed into the ambulance."

"Were the lights and sirens on?" asked Flack.

"Hell if I know, all you ever hear is sirens in this city. Couldn't tell you if it was ten miles away or right next to me."

"Well were the lights flashing?"

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention."

"So you weren't paying attention, yet you saw the crash?"

"Who wouldn't with such a loud ruckus that crash made."

"Thanks for your help," he said and moved on to the next person. "Excuse me sir."

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Maybe, do you think it's warm over there?" asked the man referring to the collision.

"Probably."

"Do you think I could go warm up over there?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a crime scene sir."

"Oh."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"The police car may have tried to stop, but the news van behind it ran into it and it got shoved under the ambulance."

"Do you know if the lights and sirens were on?"

"I don't know. I hope everyone's okay."

"Thank you for your help," said Flack and walked over to a teenage girl. "Ms., can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know can I?"

"Well you were the one here, why don't you tell me."

"You're funny and cute too."

"Thanks, but I'm too old for you."

"Nothing's too old."

"It's against the law."

"To true, but a girl can dream right?"

"Did you see anything?"

"Nope, just heard a big giant crunch from down the street and came running. Got here and saw the pile o'cars."

"Thanks."

"Hey, do you think you could get me that cute firefighters number."

"Ah sorry, no."

"Shucks."

"People," said Flack under his breath coming up to a teenage boy, "Hey did you see what went down here?"

"Sure I did Detective, it was totally awesome, better then any television crash I've seen."

"So you saw what happened?"

"Yeah, some punk ass wanna-be racers came zooming down the street payin' no attention what so ever."

"Were lights and sirens on?"

"Hell yeah they were, damn noisy sirens, who wouldn't know, but those punk heads they didn't even slow down and that truck driver stumbled out of his semi looking drunk as hell and he just took off."

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"Na, but he was pretty wide, he took off down that way."

"Okay, you sure the lights and sirens were on?"

"Hell yeah I'm sure, you doubting me."

"No we just need to make sure. Thanks for your help."

"No problem, hey 'tective, ain't the ambulance and police car got the right away when they got them sirens going."

"Yes they do."

"Damn, I'd hate to be those dip-shits right now."

* * *

More sirens blurpped as more ambulances took off. The crime scene seemed to be empty of people for now. Flack approached the crime unit. "Paramedics say your good to go," said Flack. "Crime scenes yours."

"Did you tell them to be careful of evidence?" asked Mac.

"Last time I did that I got yelled at by Audrie Hansen saying they were patients first evidence second, and this is a car collision, I'm pretty sure there isn't going to be any evidence on these people, it's going to be outside."

"You never know Flack, we have to document injuries for the case anyways," replied Mac.

The CSIs went to work. "Great, who knows how long we're going to be here with a bunch of pissed of people who want to get threw," said Sully.

"We're not clear to leave," said Davis.

"No we have to baby sit the CSIs 'til they're done gathering evidence from the scene."

"I hope Bosco and Kim will be alright," said Davis.

"They'll be fine."

"Sullivan, Davis," said Flack coming over to the two uniformed officers. "I'm heading over to the hospital to question the victims who can talk. I called the toeing company, but don't let them touch anything-"

"'Til the CSIs have cleared it," finished Sully.

"Yeah, we're setting up guys down at the end of each street to make sure people go around, sense the collision is in the middle of the intersection."

"Makes sense," said Sully.

"You know what I don't need your attitude Officer Sullivan."

"I have one request Detective."

"Alright, what?"

"I want to ask the paramedics and officers what they remember."

"Not gonna happen."

"I know these people."

"And that does exactly why you're not gonna ask them."

The two officers watched as the Detective walked off. "That kids full of it, thinks he's on the top of the world just because he's a detective and it's funny not long ago he was one of us."

"Well he's gonna have one hell of time getting something out of Bosco when he wakes up," said Davis.

"If he wakes up," said Sully.

"Why do you always gave to be so negative. If he wakes up, it's Bosco."

"Did you see the driver's side of 5-5 David."

"Yeah."

"Did you see the blood coming out of the side of Bosco's face?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Bosco wasn't responding and when Bosco's not responding that's never a good thing," said Sully.

"What the hell is taking so long?" yelled a man from behind in the drivers seat of a car.

"What do you want sir," said Sully walking over to the man.

"I want to get threw. I have to get home."

"Sorry sir, you're going to have to wait 'til the investigators are threw."

"I've been waiting for two hours already."

"That intersection is a crime scene, so you're just gonna have to deal with it," said Sully leaving with the guy still yelling at him.

"You handled that well."

"I'm not going to deal with people like him right now. All they care about it getting home. They don't care about the sixteen or so people that got hurt."

A/N: Alright so there it is. Don's my favorite character from CSI:Ny, but that doesn't mean everyone is going to like him. Bosco's my fav. from Third Watch. Thanks for reading please review. StoryDreamer.


	3. Pissed of Paramedic

A/N: Here's another chapter there's more swaering in this chapter too. Please read and review.**  
**

**Icy Danger**

Sully and Davis had finished watching the street and were now entering the hospital. They ran into Audrie. "Hey Audire, any word on Kim and Bosco?" asked Sully.

"They're both in a room and still unconscious."

"Audrie we got to go," called Diego.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Hey one more thing, did that Detective come by and ask any questions?" asked Sully.

"Detective Flack?"

"Yeah."

"He was by. Why do you ask?"

"I requested to talk to Yokas and the others."

"Understandable, you know them better than anyone else."

"Yeah, well he won't let me."

"What?"

"Audrie, we've got a call," yelled Diego.

"I've got to go. Next time I run into him I'll rip him a new one," she said and jumped into the ambulance.

"What was that about? Telling paramedics our problems now," said Davis.

"They don't like Detectives much more then we do and that girl can spit fire if she wants to."

"Where's she from? Doesn't sound like she's from New York."

"She's not, she transferred here from Seattle."

"Come on let's see if Yokas can tell us more on how Bosco's doing," said Davis.

They made their way up. "So why don't we see Audrie that much?" asked Davis.

"Why you want to ask her out?" asked Sully.

"No, just wondering."

"She works in the 56th prescient. They crossover and help us if anything big happens in our prescient same thing goes for us if anything happens in theirs," said Sully.

They ran into Morales. "Hey Dr. Morales," said Sully.

"Hi, you here to see how your friends are doing?"

"Yeah," said Davis.

"Faith and Bobby were worse off then they thought they were, both have concussions. Faith had some glass n her eye and a few cuts, but her vision doesn't seem to be impaired. Bobby has seat belt bruising, a hair-line fracture to his left arm, multiple cuts and bruising, and had some minor internal bleeding. Kim and Bosco's conditions are a little more serious. Kim had some internal bleeding, right sides pretty messed up. Broken arm, dislocated hip, laceration to the forehead, and other minor cuts as well as some seat belt bruising. Bosco's left side his pretty bad, he had a dislocated shoulder and hip, as well as a broken arm and leg. The laceration to his forehead was severe, but once we got to stop bleeding we cleaned and stitched it up. Both Kim and Bosco are still unconscious, the next twenty-four hours are critical. There's a possibility they could slip into a coma," said Dr. Morales. "You can talk to Bobby and Faith if you like, but I don't need them stressing out again. If they don't want to talk then leave them be."

"Again?" asked Davis.

"Yeah, that damn Detective kept pushing Bobby, and Bobby blew up in his face."

"This the tall, black-haired, blue eyed Detective?" asked Sully.

"Hu-uh, Detective Flack, he's got some ego," said Morales. "I've got to see to other patients."

* * *

"Well I just got back from the hospital. Roberto or Bobby Caffey and Faith Yokas are awake and staying overnight for observation, but should be alright. Kimberly Zambrano and Maurice Boscorelli are still unconscious," said Flack coming into the lab were Danny and Aiden were working. 

"You look a little rattled," said Aiden.

"I'm not rattled," said Flack.

"So what happened?" asked Danny.

"The paramedic Caffey got up in my face and than some doctor named Morales told me not to bug her patients and to get out of her hospital," replied Flack, Aiden laughed. "It's not funny. I'm trying to find out who hit these people and I'm getting kicked out of hospitals 'til I can compose myself."

"Well did you get anything from the other victims?" asked Danny.

"Yeah all pretty delusional. All I got out of the people and I mean everybody I and I quote, 'I tried to stop.'"

"That's all," said Aiden.

"You should've heard the witnesses," said Flack. "What are you guys doing?"

"Going over surveillance from the stores near by. We can't get much," said Danny.

"Is there any traffic cams in the area, you could use?" asked Flack.

"We'll look into it," said Aiden.

"Hey, where's Stel and Mac?" asked Flack.

"In Mac's office going over the crash photos I think," replied Aiden.

Flack started to leave. "Hey Flack you better watch out," said Danny.

"For what?"

"Hansen, she'll rip you a new one if she hears what happened."

"It's not like I'm dating the woman. She's a paramedic."

"Yeah, one that's in and out of hospitals all day," said Danny.

Don made his way to Mac's office and set a stack of folders he had been holding on his desk. "The doctors gave me these. They're the photos of the victims' injuries."

"Thanks," said Mac not looking up.

"How are the paramedics and cops doing?" asked Stella.

"The two are still unconscious, the doctors are worried they'll go into a coma. Look I'm going to head back to my prescient, go do some paper work. Call me if anything comes up."

"Sure," said Stella.

* * *

"Why are you doing this Audrie?" asked Diego as they pulled up in front of a prescient. 

"Because I need to. Come and get me if we get a call," she said and slammed the door.

She stormed into the building, she saw who she wanted to talk to and marched over to his desk. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Well hello to you too," replied Flack.

"I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

"I think we should take this out in the hall."

"Here's fine."

"Alright, you're full of shit."

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, you heard what I said. You go into the hospital all sure of yourself badgering Bobby and Faith to a breaking point, where Bobby gets in your face."

"I was doing my job."

"Hard to do your job when you can't get an answer out of a person, hmm."

"What, you got a better suggestion?"

"Yeah, let Sully talk to them."

"Oh, so you've been conspiring with Officer Sullivan."

"No, I've been talking to him. it might do you some good, Detectives aren't the only ones who can ask questions and Sully knows these people."

"That's why he can't ask these people, it's personal."

"It's personal. It's personal to every fucking person at NYPD an FDNY. You have one big ego, you know that. You've been a detective for what a few months and you think your all that. Let me tell you something, Sully may be a patrol cop, but he's got years of experience on you. He knows these people and how far to press them and if you still want to try to ask questions tough luck getting Bosco to talk when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up you mean."

"No when he wakes up."

"You done?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yeah, I'm done, don't let your thick head get in the way of your better judgment because I know it's in there somewhere," said Audrie and left.

A/N: So there it was please tell me what you think of it. StoryDreamer


	4. Looking

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I would love a few reviews before my next update. 

"We got anything yet?" asked Flack coming into the lab.

"Woah, someone doesn't look to happy," said Danny.

"I'm fine. I just wanna catch the son of a bitch who caused this."

"Hansen found you, she gave you a new one didn't she."

"Just get to work Messer."

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Well what do you have?"

"We have," said Aiden coming into the conversation. "An idea who's at fault."

"Really, well I'm all ears."

"The Camero and GTX were racing, didn't even slow down by the looks of the cameras," said Danny.

"Well the guy in the Camero was DOA, so all the charges go on the guy in the GTX," said Flack.

"Maybe not, look on another camera you can see the semi driver get out of his truck and he looks drunk off his ass," said Aiden.

"The guy took off though, there's no way we can prove he was drunk at the time," said Flack.

"He's drunk. You can see it on the tape," said Aiden.

"Yeah and his lawyer is going to argue that he could've been disoriented," said Flack.

"He ran from the scene, that's got to show he'd guilty of something," said Aiden.

"We don't even have a description of the guy other then he's wide, that sure isn't gonna help our search any," said Flack.

"Well we can try zooming in and see if we can get a clearer picture and a better description of the guy," said Danny.

"Do it," said Flack. "I'll be back, I got to go talk to somebody."

* * *

Audrie, Diego, and Jeff returned to their firehouse, they all looked tired. They had gone to three more calls after Audrie had gone to yell at Flack, "I'm exhausted," said Jeff.

"Yeah and the nights not over yet," said Diego.

"Hey, Audrie you making dinner tonight?" asked one of the firemen.

"Maybe."

"Hansen, I need to talk to you," said the Captain.

"Yeah Cap."

"I got a call today."

"If this is about me yelling at Detective Flack, I'm not going to apologize, that guy won't let Sully ask the paramedics and officers that hurt today what they remember and he knows he can get a lot more info that way. That guy's got an ego the size of Mt. Everest."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh."

"5-5 called me earlier."

"Is everything alright with Bosco and Kim?"

"Yeah, nothings changed. They're short two paramedics though; we're making a temporary transfer."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me."

"Yes, your well acquainted with the people at 5-5, you'll finish todays shift here and than start at 5-5 tomorrow. You okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it."

"A medic from another prescient will join you tomorrow."

"Okay, I understand."

* * *

Flack waited at the front desk of prescient 55. He saw the person he was waiting for enter the prescient. "Officer Sullivan."

"Detective Flack what can I do for you?"

"If you want to try and get your friends to say something about what they remember than you can."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Nothing, also we have an idea of who caused the crash."

"Yeah, who was it?"

"The men driving the Camero and GTX, we believe they were racing. We also thing the semi driver was drunk."

"The semi driver took off though," said Davis.

"Yep," replied Flack.

"I hate hit and runs. If you find this semi driver, I want in on his arrest."

"Alright," said Flack and left.

"I wonder what changed his mood?" asked Davis.

"Audrie, wouldn't want the girl mad at me, make sure you're out of her way when she's pissed at someone."

"Do you think she's got a thing for the Detective?"

"A thing?"

"Yeah, you know, likes him or something?"

Sully gave a short laugh. "The way I've seen her yell at him, it's more of a hate thing."

"So you don't think it's some sort of weird attitude she shows off because she likes him?"

"What are you getting at?" 

"I'm just saying that some girls show a guy they like them by yelling at them," said Davis.

"Well I don't think that's the case. I think she has a 'thing' as you put it for Bosco."

* * *

"She has a thing for him," said Aiden while trying to get an enhanced picture of the semi driver that was clear.

"Who has a thing for who?" asked Danny.

"Audrie Hansen as a thing for Flack."

"What makes you think that?"

"The way she yells at him. She enjoys it. My dad once told me that when guys are younger they make fun of the girls they like to get their attention and when they're older the realize they're wrong and try to woe the girl. Who says it can't be the same for girls, but with a different approach." 

"Trying to get a better picture of this guy isn't working worth shit," said Danny, not replying to Aiden's comment. "We should just try to find the company owner, get the truck number to them and find out who was driving."

Aiden rolled her eyes when Danny changed the subject, but she answered him to what he said about the case because that was what they needed to concentrate on. "Good idea lets go tell Mac and see if we can head out."

They walked into Mac's office; him and Stella were still going over the crash photos. "We want to go out on a lead Mac," said Aiden.

"What's the lead?"

"We want to go over to the trucking company to find out who was driving the semi," said Danny.

"We think he was drunk," added Aiden. 

"Well we've confirmed that the Camero and GTX did not stop like the driver of the GTX says he did. There were no skid marks," said Stella.

"Would skid marks show up on the ice?" asked Aiden. 

"It doesn't matter, we saw the video, they didn't slow down," said Danny.

"Alright go find this truck driver," said Mac. "But you're going to have a hard time proving he was drunk unless he confesses to it, but tomorrow, it's late."

"Yeah, alright," said Danny and he and Aiden left.

"What time is it?" asked Stella to Mac.

"Midnight," replied Mac.

"Third watch is off; you think they're all at the hospital with their friends?"

"Maybe."

"And here we are working over time," said Stella.

"They could be working over themselves. You can go home, we can't do much more 'til daylight anyways," said Mac.

"You take a break Mac, that's unheard of," said Stella.

"Go home Stella," said Mac.

A/N: So there it was. A note to the people sense Audrie is my character I'm willing to lend her to other authors who want to use, but please ask first so I know where she's being used. My only rule is that she can't die. You can torture her beat her up get her accidents all you want for your story as long as she's not killed. If i do give you defiente permission there's a small bio about her on my profiles page. Thanks Please review. StoryDreamer 


	5. Asking and Tracking

**A/N: **Here it is chapter Five. I'm sorry it took so long I got busey with school and in mood where I didn't want to type the chapter up because I got about the first nine chapters written out and then I lost the page and was really not looking forward to rewritting because I think I do have some good stuff later, but than I found, but was in another don't want to transfer mood and now I finally sat down and did it. So for those who care here you are.

**Chapter Five**

Audrie entered Angel of Mercy after a long day at work. She was exhausted. She made her way to the waiting room, where she saw Doc and Carlos.

"Hey guys any change?" she asked.

"No word, you look exhausted," said Doc.

"I feel exhausted," she replied sitting down.

"I hear your working with us for awhile," said Carlos.

"For awhile, yeah."

Morales walked in she was now off duty and she was coming in to head home with Doc. "Hey Audrie, you staying here tonight?" asked Morales.

"Yeah, I'm going to wait until visiting hours open up."

"You should really get home and rest," said Morales.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Doc.

"Yeah."

"I better get going too," said Carlos.

"Alright, see you," said Audrie.

Soon though Audrie fell asleep in one of the chairs.

* * *

Don was still at his desk looking up contact information for the victims. He had contacted most of the families. Including Bobby Caffey's mother, Kim Zombrano's mother, he figured Zombrano's ex-husband already knew because they worked in the same house. He had just gotten of the phone with Yokas' husband. He was just having troubles finding a family contact for Boscorelli. "I give up, I'm going home. I'll ask Sullivan tomorrow," he said to himself.

He got up from his desk putting his paper work together. He put on his jacket and left for home.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Audrie woke up. She saw Jimmy sitting next to her. His and Kim's son asleep in his lap. Kim's mom was there as well, sitting in a chair in another corner of the waiting room. Audrie also saw a man sitting with two kids. She was gussing that was Faith's husband and kids. She also saw another woman she presumed to be Bobby's mother. "How you holdin' up?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm alright," replied Audrie, her hair was slightly messy.

"Whoah, you look tired."

"Tired is a understatement."

"I hear your working with us for awhile."

"Yeah, have you told Joey yet?"

"The details no. I just told him that his mom, Bobby and a few friends were in the hospital."

"How'd he take it?"

"How's a six year old suppose to take it?"

"Depends on the six year old I guess," replied Audrie

"You sure you're alright? You're not acting like yourself."

"Yeah, I fine why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean seeing Bosco like that today."

"Why would it bother me Jimmy, yeah Bosco's a friend, but I know how to keep my composure."

"Come on I'm not buddy buddy with Bosco, but when I saw him stuck in that seat."

"I just want to know who the guy at fault for this is."

"Yeah, you'll probably punch him in the face."

"Did you hear that the semi driver ran off," whispered Audrie to Jimmy not wanting the others to hear.

"I heard, the guys a jag-off, running from the scene after hitting an ambulance."

"People are being stupid. They've forgotten it's winter. That there's ice on the streets and drive around like it's summer."

* * *

It was now seven or so in the morning, Danny and Aiden had come into work, called Flack and they now pulled up in front of the trucks company. Flack walked up to one of the truckers. "Hey, where's your manager?" asked Flack.

The guy just pointed to a shack like building at the end of the lot. The detective and two CSIs walked over. "Russell McCabe?" asked Flack.

"Who's asking?"

"Detective Flack. These are CSIs Burn and Messer."

"What can I do for you?"

"One of your drivers ran his semi into ambulance yesterday afternoon," said Danny.

"Yeah, I heard."

"And you didn't think to call it in," said Aiden.

"I didn't know it was my semi-truck. I just heard about the accident."

"Can you tell us who was driving the truck?" asked Flack.

"If you can give me a truck number, but why do you need it, wasn't he there?"

"He ran from the scene," said Flack.

"We think he may have been drunk," added Aiden.

"There's only two guy I'm suspicious of drinking on the job."

"And you continued to let them drive," said Aiden.

"I couldn't prove it. You want to give me the trucks ID number or not?" said the manger McCabe.

"Yeah, here," said Danny handing a photograph zoomed in on the trucks identification number.

"The guy driving this truck was Joseph McKay."

"He one of the ones you think might be drinkin' on the job?" asked Flack.

"Yeah, thought about firing him a couple of times because he's such a screw up."

"Why didn't you?" asked Aiden.

"He has a family, he needed the job."

"So you let the guy work even though he screwed up," said Danny.

"I'm a generous guy. I try to give my guys chances."

"So what is it three strikes you're out?" asked Don.

"Look you guys I gave you what you wanted, but I have to get back to work, so if you'll excuse me."

"Yeah it was nice talking to you," said Flack and he, Aiden, and Danny, turned and left.

* * *

Audrie stepped quietly into one of the hospital rooms to see Bobby slowly pull on a jacket. "Hey, heard you were getting out."

"Yeah, I was going to get dressed and see Kim."

"She hasn't woken up yet."

"And the next few hours are the most critical for Kim and Bosco right now."

"I know."

"Hey Bosco's tough, he'll pull through."

"Why does everyone think I'm worried about Bosco?"

"Because you like the guy."

"I do not, he's a friend."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I hear you won't be working for a few days."

"You heard right. I hear you're working at 5-5 for awhile."

Audrie nodded her head. "Um, why don't you do what you need to do and I'll drive home."

"Alright."

"And Bobby, Kim's tough too. She'll pull through."

"Thanks."

* * *

Flack knocked on the door to a house. "Who is it?"

"NYPD."

The door swung open. "What do you want?"

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Flack is your husband Joseph McKay home?"

"I haven't seen him sense yesterday. Has he done something?"

"He was involved in an incident yesterday."

"What kind of incident?"

"He crashed his semi into an ambulance."

"That was him? Why are you looking for him?"

"He ran from the scene and we have reason to believe he may have been drunk."

"Wouldn't surprise me, that basterds drunk most the time he's awake."

"Do you know where I might find him?"

"You could try any of the multiple bars in this city."

"Okay, Do you think you could give me a picture of your husband."

":What for?"

"I need it so we can make copies and distribute his pictures to patrol officers so they can keep a look out for him, but they need a description to go off of. I'll make sure you get it back."

"Oh, alright, I'll be right back, you hang tight." The woman left and came back with a photo. "Here you go. I hope it helps, maybe prison help straighten him out."

Flack couldn't help but smile at the woman's remark. "Thank you ma'am," he said and walked down the steps.

**A/N: **So there it was kinda long, but not to long. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon and please send a review. For those of you who like this story I'm going to make a poll to ask something and I'd be interested in what you think. **_StoryDreamer_**


	6. Trying to Get Through the Day

**A/N: **Yes, I know it was quick and I don't know why sense this story seems to have a lack of love. Please I would love to get review if you're liking this. I guess it's kind of slow right now, but it's still got a lot coming, there's going to be more after the crash. Also I have a poll going for this story. I'll warn you when I'm going to take it off. Anyways here's the next chapter.

**Icy Danger**

Audrie got to the 5-5 firehouse a little before three. She was about the head up when she heard her name called. "Audrie."

She turned to see Sully approach her, still in his street cloths, he had yet to change into uniform. "Sully, hey what is it?"

"Have you heard anything?"

"When I left the hospital Kim and Bosco were still unconscious. I took Bobby home and Faith went home with her family. She says she's coming back to work tomorrow."

"Did the doctor clear it?"

"I don't know I could check."

"That would be great and thanks.'

"For what?"

"Whatever it is you said to Detective Flack, he's letting me talk to Faith and Bobby and Kim and Bosco when the wake up," said Sully.

"That's great, I'll see you later, I've got to get ready."

"Okay."

Audrie made her way up the stairs where she met the captain. "You must be Audrie Hansen."

"Yes."

"Well you'll be working with Nate Wright for now. He worked at 5-5 for his first year as paramedic but was moved. Why don't you get changed."

"Thanks."

* * *

Sully was with Davis when they knocked on Bobby's door. "Yeah," said Bobby pulling the door open. "Sully, Davis, what are you doing here?"

"Came here to see how you were doing?" said Sully.

"While your working?"

"Can we come in?" asked Sully. Davis was remaining quiet.

"Yeah, sure."

They came in and Bobby shut the door. "I know a Detective came by yesterday to talk to you."

"I told him I couldn't remember anything."

"I know, but have you remembered anything sense than. Anything you can give us will be helpful."

"Our lights and sirens were on. Kim and I saw the news van behind Bosco and Yokas' squad, and were wondering what they were going to say when we got there."

"Do you remember where you were heading?" asked Sully.

"Something about shots fired."

"Do you remember who hit you first?"

"No it happened to fast."

"Thanks Bobby, you get to feeling better," said Sully.

"Thanks."

Sully and Davis left Bobby's apartment.

* * *

"I don't get I," said Carlos as he rode in on the passenger side of the ambulance as Doc pulled up in front of a diner.

"Don't get what?"

"That the Nate guy and Audrie are riding together when they don't work 5-5, shouldn't we have been split up so we can guide them through our sector."

"For one, they've both been paramedics longer than you. Second, Nate Wright worked at 5-5 the beginning of his career. I'm pretty sure they can handle themselves."

"Alright, you don't have to get hostile with me."

They locked up their rig and walked into the diner to eat.

* * *

Audrie and Nate had received a call and now pulled up to the park. They got out and made their way. "I thought the call said they would be at this end of the park," said Audrie.

"They did, maybe they got up and left."

"Maybe, come on."

"Where are you going?" asked Nate.

"Well they can't have gone far. What if they have a concussion? With all the psychos wondering this city that can't be a good thing," she said turning away from Nate to head further into the park.

"Screw it Hansen, it's not worth the look around, if we get a call we'd have to hurry back to the bus."

"What do you mean screw it. The last thing I want to hear on the news is that someone got mugged in the park because they had concussion and were delirious," said Audrie turning around and beginning to approach Nate.

"Watch out for the ice," called Nate.

Audrie's foot slipped out from under her and fell to ground landing on her butt. "Agh! I hate ice," she said getting up with a helping hand from Nate.

"Your from Seattle and you hate this whether."

"New York and Seattle aren't exactly the siamese twins. Most my winters had barely any snow. When we had precipitation in the air it usually was two warm for it be snow, so winters were usually rain."

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bunk this mornin'"

"Funny and no I didn't. Come on we'll drive over to the other side of the park, baby."

"Me the baby, I grew up in New York."

"Just hurry up," said Audrie as she climbed into the ambulance.

* * *

Sully knocked on Faith's apartment door. She opened it a few moments later. "Sully, Davis, what are you doing here? Is Bosco alright?"

"No, no, there's still no change with him," replied Sully. "Can we talk for a minute."

"Mom," came the voice of Emily.

"I'll be right back Em. I have to talk to some friends for a minute," she said, she stepped outside her door shutting it behind her. "What do you need?"

"We know you talked to the Detective yesterday-"

"Not really, he didn't have the chance before he was kicked out of the hospital."

"Well we need to ask you if you remember anything?"

"Yeah, we got the a few seconds after the ambulance drove by. We began to follow it."

**Flashback**

_"Hey Bos we got a vulture on our tails?"_

_Yeah, which team is it today."_

_"Can't tell pull ahead of the bus after this intersection."_

**End Flashback**

"And that's when we got hit. The one car slammed into the side of the ambulance. We didn't have enough time to stop. Than we were hit from behind and from the side at about the same time."

"And lights and sirens were on?" asked Sully for conformation.

"Yeah, lights and sirens were on. We were reporting to the smash and grab with reports of shots fired."

"Thanks Faith, we'll see you soon, get better okay."

"alright," she said and went back inside.

"Never got to her, must of asked Bobby first," said Davis.

"Just his luck huh," replied Sully. "He could of probably gotten something out of Faith even if she didn't want to give him one."

* * *

"There we're on the other side of the park," said Nate and glanced around. "I don't see anyone who needs us."

"Oh can the sarcasm will you."

"Hey, hey, a woman's collapsed over there. I think she needs help," yelled a man coming up to them.

"Really, no one needs us," she said to Nate and got out of the ambulance. "Excuse us, let us through people."

The woman was now sitting up rubbing her head and moaning. "Hi ma'am can you tell me who you are?" asked Audrie.

"I don't give my name out to strangers."

Audrie took her pin light and shined it in the woman's eyes. "Pupil's are dilated, possible concussion," she said to Nate. "Ma'am we're going to take you to the hospital and see if you're alright."

"I don't need to go to the hospital," the woman protested and began to get up only to fall again, but Audrie and Nate caught her.

"Okay, lady you're going to the hospital; whether you want to or not," said Nate.

"I don't need to."

"Let's have the doctors make that decision, no harm no foul," said Audrie.

* * *

Sully and Davis arrived back at the 5-5 precinct. Detective Flack was waiting for them. "Detective, we've spoken to both Bobby and Faith. They've given us what they could. They both said lights and sirens were on they seemed to have been reporting to a smash and grab with reports of shots fired."

"Thanks for collecting their statements. I'm heading over to Mercy now to arrest the guy who was driving the GTX, you two want to come with me sense he ran into your friends' squad."

"Yeah, thanks Detective," said Sully.

All three men left the precinct. Sully and Davis got in their marked patrol car, while Flack got in his unmarked car.

* * *

Audrie and Nate came into the hospital with their possible concussion patient. Audrie rattled off the information as they went, the doctor absorbing the information given and taking off with the woman leaving Nate and Audrie standing at the nurses station.

"Audrie," said Dr. Morals, coming up to the two paramedics.

"Dr. Morals, what is it?" asked Audrie.

"I thought you may want to know that Kim's woken up. I've called her mother and she's on her way. A familiar face might do her some good. You can go see her if you want."

"Thanks," said Audrie. "Nate give me a minute."

"We're working a shift right now."

"We don't have a call, just wait. Go get the gurnie or something," said Audrie and headed for Kim's room.

She had been told earlier that morning what room Kim was staying in. She entered the room and approached Kim's bed. "Hey I heard you were awake."

"Audrie what are you doing here?"

"That's a silly question. I came to see how you were doing. I responded to the accident yesterday."

"Is Bobby alright?"

"Yeah, I took him home this morning. I'll call him let him know your up. He'd want to know."

"How's everyone else?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you that."

"Did people die?"

Audrie slowly nodded her head. "Four casualties."

"Audrie we've got a call," said Nate coming in. "Hi Kim."

"Hi Nate."

"Come on Audrie."

"I'll let everyone know your awake, okay Kim," said Audrie.

She and Nate left the room. They passed by the room Bosco was staying in and Audrie attemped a glance as she went by. She felt her breathing hitch briefly, quickly getting in control, telling herself she had to stay composed.

**A/N: **Sorry about my beginning authors note rant. I do apprechiate those you have reviewed and alertted. I'm also on suger rush right now of Mini Charleston chews and Ice cream pie. Please I would love to see this story get some affection. **_StoryDreamer_**


	7. Pent Up Feelings

**A/N: **So here is the next chapter of Icy Danger. Thank you to those who reviewed/fav/alerted. It is really appreciated.

**Icy Danger**

Sully, Davis, and Flack came into the hospital as Audrie and Nate were leaving. "If you're here to badger Kim Zambrano, then you're sorely mistaken Detective," said Dr. Morales.

"Kim's awake?" asked Davis.

"Yes."

"I'm here to arrest William Jones, if he's able to be checked out," said Flack. "If not I can an officers stand outside his room til' he's ready."

"Right, you called and said you were on your way," said Morals. "He's back in room 116."

"Thank you Dr. Morales," said Flack.

"They took off to the room. Flack entered the room first. "William Jones, today's your lucky day," said Flack.

"Oh yeah, why's that Detective, can't you see I'm getting ready to leave this dump after my traumatic accident yesterday," replied William.

"Traumatic my ass," said Sully.

"Officer control yourself," said Flack."

"What you arresting me for Detective, what I do wrong?"

"You failed to yield to emergency vehicles. You hit a cop car, now he's lying in the hospital. The other officer got to go home today, but still got hurt, not to mention two paramedics got hurt no thanks to your buddy, who by the way is dead," said Flack.

"Hey it was his idea to race in the first place."

"Oh yeah, blame your dead comrade sense he can't defend himself," said Sully.

"What do you think you were doing trying to race in the middle of New York City in winter, you really are a dip shit," said Flack.

Flack put the guy in cuffs and led him out of the hospital followed by Sully and Davis. Flack led the guy to the squad. Davis opened the back door and Flack put the guy in. "Now you'll have some time to think about your stupidity," said Flack and slammed the door. "You two can take him back to the precinct and book him. Here"

Flack handed them a slip of paper that was folded up, it had been in his jacket pocket. "What's this?" asked Davis as he unfolded it.

There was a picture of a Caucasian male. "It's the guy that was driving the semi. We've passed out flyers to all the precincts, everyone's keeping their eyes open for this guy."

"Thanks," said Sully. "Come on Davis."

They got in their squad and took off. Flack stole a glance at the hospital, but decided against asking Kim Zambrano questions. He left as well.

* * *

Nate and Audrie were on there way to their call. Trying to make their way through New York traffic with their sirens on. They were both pretty quiet, Nate pulled out the intercom speaker. "Pull to your right please."

The car didn't move. Audrie grabbed it this time already in a bad mood. "You're fucking right moron." The person in the car gave her the finger and pulled to the right. "Oh real mature pal, give me the bird," she said in frustration, Nathaniel was the only one who heard her because she hadn't been speaking through the intercom.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"Really, because I didn't know yelling at people was alright."

"They're in the and they didn't move the first time when you asked them politely."

"Something's buggin' you and sense I have to work with you, I want to know what."

Audrie remained silent and looked away out the window. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is this about yesterday?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it alright, just drive okay."

* * *

Don went over to the lab; he went straight for Mac's office. All the CSIs were there. "What do we do now?" asked Danny.

"Well, William Jones has been arrested and we've got everyone in the city keeping an eye out for Joseph McKay."

"Good, we've done all we can on our end I can keep it open for a few days Flack, but if you can't find McKay than we'll have to seatal with placing all charges on just Jones," said Mac.

"How's the paramedic and patrol officer doing?" asked Stella.

"Which ones?" asked Flack.

"The ones that were injured more seriously."

"The paramedic woke up not to long ago, but the officer still hasn't shown any signs of responding."

"Hasn't anyone contacted family yet?" asked Aiden.

"I've been trying, but it's not exactly one of the guys emergency contacts."

A pager went off and everyone looked to theirs. "It's me, I'll catch up with you guys later," said Flack.

"You think we're going to catch what he's got?" asked Aiden.

"It's a possibility, but he may not have gotten a call to a scene," said Mac. "Why don't you guys go home shifts almost over. I'll call you in if you're needed."

"Thanks Mac," said Danny.

Everyone left but Mac.

* * *

Nate pulled up to the house another ambulance was already there. Audrie and Nate jumped out. They quickly made their way up the steps and past the cops that had been first on the scene. "Doc, what do we have?" called Nate as they come into the room.

"White female, mid to late thirties, bruises and lacerations to her face, she's suffering from hypothermia,"

"What about those two kids?" asked Audrie.

"They were DOA when we arrived," said Carlos.

"You two can leave we've had patrol call into homicide," said Doc.

"Because all suspicious deaths are investigated as a homicide until proven otherwise. Although either way we can't leave because our shoe treads need to be eliminated and all that stuff," said Audrie.

Doc smiled at her comment. "What do we have here?" came a voice from outside that Audrie recognized.

"Suspicious death, possible double homicide," replied the officer.

Footsteps were heard as the Detective made his way into the room. "Well look who it is, Audrie Hansen," said Flack.

"It's nice to see you too Detective," replied Audrie there was no sarcasm behind it. "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Are you going to yell at me again?"

"No."

They both left the room. "Have you been able to contact any of Bosco's family yet? Every time I go into the hospital no one's there."

"I haven't been able to find a contact number yet. Dou you know who I can contact?"

"Not really, he talks to Faith the most, after all they ride together, you'll probably have your best luck finding someone to contact through her. Is there any word on the semi driver?"

"He's still out there, don't worry about it everyone's keeping a look out for him."

"I got word before coming over here that Bosco's been unresponsive for too long, they're saying that they're officially diagnosing a coma."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He most be a close friend if you care about him that much."

"Yeah, kind of. We have some commonalities. Where do you want us to wait?

"I'll have the CSIs get those later, you guys can go; you've got other runs to do."

"Thanks Detective Flack," said Audrie. "Come on Nate, we can go."

The two left, Carlos and Doc had already taken off to the hospital.

* * *

Nate and Audrie returned to the firehouse. Doc and Carlos were not back yet, but people were preparing for a shift change. "I don't appreciate you getting on my case, treating me like I'm some newbie," yelled Nate as he an Audrie made their way up the stairs.

"Sense when did I get on your case," said Audrie trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, how about at the park earlier. I've been a paramedic longer than you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I have seniority over you."

"Not by much."

"Why are you angry with everybody?"

"Who says I'm angry with anybody?"

"The way you're yelling at people something on your mind."

"What's on my mind is yesterday,"

"The crash?"

"Yes, the crash. Were you there, did you see the mass of metal."

"Yes, I was there."

"I climbed into the squad and I just, I just saw Bosco sitting there. He wasn't moving or responding to my calls and I just saw the blood pouring out of the side of his head, but I just kept going. I just treated like any ordinary patient," said Audrie, a tear slipped down her face.

"You keeping your composure out there helped things move along, the last thing we would need out there is a hysterical paramedic," said Nate. "Are you going to the hospital?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you think you could give me a lift? I hitched a ride here this morning."

"Sure, I'm gonna change, you should do the same and then we'll go over."

* * *

"We staying out here 'til we find the guy?" Davis asked his partner.

"I'm not going in until we find this guy. If we have to stay out here all night we will."

"Not that I'm against this or anything, but maybe a little sleep will help us catch the guy."

"Joseph McKay is probably out there feeling guilty about what he's done and getting a little more drunk every minute trying to forget about what's happened, than he'll do something else incredibly stupid," said Sully.

"So we're looking for him, he'll be walking around."

"If he's real stupid he'll have jacked a car."

* * *

Audrie and Nate arrived at the hospital shortly after eleven-thirty. Doc was waiting in the waiting room until Dr. Morales got off at midnight. "Hey Nate, Audrie," said Doc.

"Hey, waiting for Morales?" said Audrie.

"Yeah, why are you here? You should be at home, sleeping."

"I'll try to catch some sleep here. Wait for visiting hours to open up and talk to Bosco if they let me."

"Audrie?"

Audrie turned around and saw Dr. Morales. "Oh, hey Dr. Morales."

"You waiting for visiting hours to open up?'

"Yeah."

"How about I let you on back. Special circumstances, it might help. You came to see Bosco right?"

Audrie nodded her head. "How's Kim doing?" asked Nate.

"She's doing well, we let Joey in to see her, he fell asleep with her. We didn't want to wake him. Come on Audrie follow me."

**A/N: **Not the best ending of a chapter I know but what I've been trying to do is evenly distribute the first nine chapters. b/c I've written it out with no chapters at first, so I had to figure out where chapter would start and end. I'll get the next chap. up as soon as possible. **StoryDreamer**


	8. Another Collision

**A/N: **Wells soon as possible turned into sooner than I expected. I know its fat and I hope you enjoy it.

**Icy Danger**

Detective Flack looked up the number of Officer Faith Yokas and dialed the number. He heard the ring tone a few times before it was picked up. "Yokas," said a male voice.

"Mr. Yokas, this is Detective Flack may I speak with your wife for a moment."

"Yeah sure, whatever. Faith the phones for you."

"Hello?"

"Officer Yokas, this is Detective Don Flack. I was calling to ask you if you knew how I could get in contact with your partners family."

"Well his mom, Rose Boscorelli owns a bar that's probably the best way to reach her. I could give you the address."

"That would be great thanks," replied Flack.

Fred Yokas watched as his wife gave information to the Detective on the phone. She hung up. "I don't like this," said Fred.

"You don't like what Fred?"

"Why was that Detective calling you in the middle of the night?"

"He needed to know how to get a hold of Bosco's family."

"Why do you ride with him?"

"So this comes back to my partner."

"Yeah, it does when he doesn't keep you safe enough that I get a call from that Detective saying you were involved in a collision and were at the hospital."

"I can't believe you're blaming Bosco for this when he's the one lying up in the hospital in a coma while I'm standing here arguing with you," said Faith, she left for the bedroom not wanting to continue this conversation.

* * *

Audrie sat in a chair next to Bosco's bedside. She rubbed and twisted her hands together; she sat there not knowing what to say. "Hey Bosco, it's me Audrie. I just wanted to visit you, talk to you and all, except I don't really know what to say. Some of the guys keep saying that I have a thing for you and I laugh because we're just really good friends or at least that's what I keep telling myself. Maybe there is something more there, we've known each other since we were both called to the fighting divorcees and I made that comment about parents not knowing what they do to their kids with all this stuff. I remember you replying with 'you can say that again.' Bosco you have to wake up who else am I going make quips with. I can't go to a call and think you might be there too." she said and leaned forward. "I know Faith's your best friend and I may not come as close as she does, but to me you're my best friend and I'm not ready to lose you."

"Excuse me," said a Doctor as he came into the room. "You aren't supposed to be in here."

Audrie looked at the analog clock on the wall in the room and saw it was a little after midnight. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time," she said wiping stray tears she hadn't realized were there.

"Visiting hours ended several hours ago Ms."

"Sorry, it's just I get off work at eleven. One of the other Doctors said it was alright if I came back here."

"Oh, you must be Audrie Hansen. I'm sorry you can stay as long as you need to."

"That's alright I should be going," she said and turned back to Bosco's bedside. "I have to go, but I'll try and come in before work tomorrow."

She then left the room going back to the waiting room where Nate was still waiting. "Sorry did I keep you waiting," said Audrie. "I should've taken you home first."

"No it's alright, I wanted to come. I was going to visit Kim; I use to work with her you know."

"So you've told me. So how'd it go?"

"I decided not to, she was asleep with her so and I didn't want to bother her."

"Alright, you ready to go then?" asked Audrie.

"Yeah."

They both left the hospital getting into Audrie's car.

* * *

Don Flack walked into the busy bar. He walked up to the counter where a lot of people were. "What can I get you?" asked a woman.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who you lookin' for?" she asked.

"A Rose Boscorelli."

"I'm Rose. Why are you lookin' for me?"

"I'm Detective Flack; your son Maurice was involved in a car collision yesterday evening while on duty."

"Is he alright? Is Maurice alright?"

"I'm afraid not ma'am, earlier today they pronounced that he's in a coma. I'm not sure on the other specifics, but I can drive you over to the hospital if you'd like."

* * *

Mac sat in his office going over the surveillance video, going over the semi's side of the crash. He wanted to make sure this guy was charged with everything he was at fault for, especially if they couldn't prove he was drunk at the time. They could charge the guy with hit and run and Vehicular assault. Mac noticed something he zoomed in a little closer to the tires; he noticed that as the collision occurred the guys tires never stopped. He hadn't even tried to break, that would most defiantly add failing to yield to an emergency vehicle. Mac was tired, he shut off the video, maybe if he caught some sleep he would be able to catch something later.

* * *

Audrie was driving down the New York streets. Nate was in the passenger seat of her car. "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier," said Audrie.

"It's alright we'll just have to learn to get along temporarily, then we'll go back to our own houses and only meet each other at the big scenes."

"I hope not," she replied as she pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Thanks for taking me home. I had car trouble this morning and got a ride from my fiancée."

"It's not a problem, but I hope you can find your own ride to work tomorrow, because I have things I want to do," said Audrie.

She eased her way through the intersection when the light turned green with caution, being careful of the icy streets. Nate let out a sigh. "You going bac-"

Nate was cut off as a pick up truck collided into the passenger side of Audrie's car. Audrie felt the seatbelt tighten around her body cutting into her waist. Her head thrashed from side to side. She could hear crunching metal in her ears and feel her car screeching sideways. She felt her head hit her window and her side of the car cave in as hit was rammed into another car as they slowed to a stop.

There were moments of silence. Audrie could feel he head pounding. Something warm was running down the side of her face and she knew it was blood. She tried to find her voice. "Nate, Nate answer me."

"Ms." called a voice.

Audrie couldn't tell who was calling or where from. She looked around and saw a teenage boy climb on top of the hood of her car. "Get back," Audrie called as loud as she could.

"Are you alright; are you and your boyfriend alright?"

"Get back and call 9-1-1."

"My friends already doing that."

"You need to get back kid."

"Don't you need help?"

"That's, that's what the fire departments going to do when they get here," she murmured.

Sirens could be heard approaching the scene. The teenager clambered off the hood of the car. "Hey, hey, over here," the two teenage boys shouted.

A squad pulled to a stop and Davis and Sully jumped out. "What happened?" asked Sully.

"The truck slammed into the car and it slid into our vehicle. It was a red light for us and the truck driver, the other car had the right away," said one of the teenage boys.

"You sure?" asked Sully.

"Yeah, yeah," both boys replied.

A fire engine and a couple of ambulances were pulling up to the scene. A few of the few of the firefighters hurried over to Audrie's car along with some medics. The firefighters began to work on the front door of the drivers side. The medics opened the back doors and climbed inside. "Jesus Christ." murmured on of the paramedics.

"What is it?" asked one of the firefighters working on prying the door open.

"We've got two off-duty medics in here," yelled the medic and turned his attention back to their patients. "Audrie, Audrie, can you hear me, it's Drake, from the first watch at 5-5."

"I hear you. What about Nate?"

The medic Drake looked over at Nate, another medic was going over him. "I don't know Audrie, we got other medics looking over him, it's alright."

Davis and Sully stood by waiting trying to keep the teenagers back and out of the way. A lurch of metal sounded through the crisp air and a man stumbled out of the drivers side of the truck and on to the street. Another medic made his way over to the guy as well as Davis. The medic had a hold of the guy, trying to get an answer out of him. Davis approached and saw the guy. "Hey Sully, you're gonna wanna see this," called Davis.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Sully as he approached.

"Does that look like Joseph McKay to you?"

Sully looked at the guy the medic was looking at. "Yeah, it sure does. You're in a lot of trouble Mr. McKay."

"You know this guy?" asked the paramedic.

"Yeah, he's the semi driver who hit the ambulance that everyone's been looking for."

The paramedic did a quick check over. "Well I don't see anything majorly wrong with him. Drunk as a sailor and a few cuts, but he can tough it out."

"Thanks, come on Mr. McKay," said Sully.

"Wh... where'm I goin'?" McKay slurred.

"You're gonna sit in the back of our squad and clear your head a little," said Sully. "Come on lets go."

"Careful," said Drake as others slowly got Audrie out.

Drake jumped out of the back and moved over to Audrie, shining a pin light in her eyes, she tried to move her head so the light wasn't in her eyes. "My body hurts," moaned Audrie.

"That's because you were in a collision Audrie. Do you remember where you were going?"

"I was... was dropping Nate off... home."

"You were dropping Nate off at his place," clarified Drake.

Audrie nodded her head. "Do you remember where you were coming from?" asked Drake.

"Hospital."

"Do you remember why you were there?"

"Bosco."

"Okay, we need to get her to the hospital, she could have internal bleeding, broken bones. Fran help me over here getting Audrie into the bus. Paul Jes, you get Nate."

The paramedics went to work getting their patients into the ambulances. Another car pulled up to the scene as the ambulances pulled out. Don Flack got out. "What's going on here?" asked Flack. "I got a call just as I was dropping off Officer Boscorelli's mother at the hospital.

"Car collision, according to the two teenage boys, the truck ran into the red car which slid into theirs. The teens say they're alright, but the two in the red car were off-duty medics, Nathaniel Wright and Audrie Hansen." said Sully.

"Hansen was in that car?"

"Yeah, she was driving," replied Sully.

"Do we know who was driving the truck?" asked Flack.

"It's our good old friend Joseph McKay. I have him sitting in the back of our squad."

"Good. Do you know how Hansen and Wright are?"

"No, but they're in good hands," said Sully.

"Okay, let's close of this area a crime scene unit should be here soon. You two go ahead and take McKay over to my precinct, so I can talk to him later. I'll have other officers stay here and wait with me," said Flack.

"Thanks," replied Sully.

Both Sully and Davis got in their squad and took off from the scene. "Can, can I... I go," grumbled McKay.

"No pal, you're going to stay with us."

"Wha... what I do wrong Off...sir?"

"You did a lot of things wrong in my book, but that will all be explained to you later," said Sully.

**A/N: **So I know that it seem like this story is drawing to a close, but it's far from that. the collision case is coming to an end, but this story still has to go through the rest of winter. Thanks for reading. **StoryDreamer**


	9. Wrapping the Case

**A/N: **Here's the last chapter for awhile. I've only written everything out to this point and now have to write more. The two teenage boys is a mix tribute to two of some of my many favorite actors. Jason Wiles who plays Bosco in Third Watch and Eddie Cahill, you all know who he plays. The teenagers are Jason Cahill and Eddie Wiles. Anyways here's Chapter Nine. Oh and I don't know medical lingo or if the charges are specfically correct.

**Icy Danger**

Paramedics rushed into the hospital. "White male mid to late thirties in a T-bone car collision, on the side of impact. Was unconscious upon arrival, we lost him on the way and brought him back. Probable internal bleeding, his name is Nathaniel Wright he's medic with the city," rattled of Paul to one of the Doctors.

Right behind him Drake and Fran were rolling Audrie in, Drake spouting off the information to another Doctor. "White female, mid to late twenties. Her name is Audrie Hansen; she's a paramedic with the city. She was in the drivers seat which slid into another car. She was reasponding when we arrived on scene, but lost consciousness in route. Possible internal bleeding, but we aren't sure."

"Alright, we got it from here," replied the Doctor.

The Doctors and Nurses took off to help their patients, the paramedics who had brought them in looked shaken as they stood their in silence. "Too many horrible things have been happening lately," said Fran. "I can only pray we don't come across another collision."

"It's kind of odd don't you think, that the guy in the truck was the same guy that was driving the semi. That he hit Bobby and Kim and then Audrie and Nate who were subbing for the two," said Jes.

"I'm going to phone Cap and tell him Audrie and Nate won't be coming in tomorrow. Do you know if Nate has a girlfriend or anything?" asked Drake.

"Nate has a fiancée, her name's Alexa James," replied Paul. "She's a preschool teacher. What about Audrie does anyone know about her?"

"Her family's in Seattle and I don't think she's dating anyone," said Fran.

"We should let her partners at 5-6 know. We should also tell Bobby, Jimmy, Doc, and Carlos," said Jes.

"Good Idea," said Drake. "We'll split up the calls."

* * *

Flack had called Mac as a special request to come out to the crime scene; it was connected by a factor known as Joseph McKay. "Flack, you have to call Mac up at one in the morning to drag us all out her," called Danny, as everyone walked up to join Flack.

"Sorry Messer, but duty calls."

"Why do you need us Flack?"

"The driver of the truck was our friend Joseph McKay; we have him in custody now. The teenagers, Jason Cahill and Eddie Wiles insist that the light was green for the red car and it was a red light for them and the truck, as you know we can't just take a statement we have to back the statement up and prove McKay was really at fault."

"Is that even his truck?" asked Aiden.

"I'm looking into it," replied Flack.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Stella.

Flack shook his head. "The two that were in the red car have been transported to the hospital. We have identification on both of them and you aren't going to like it."

"Who are they?" asked Mac.

"Audrie Hansen and Nathaniel Wright," replied Flack.

"Paramedic Hansen?" asked Danny in clarification.

Don nodded his head. "Who's the guy?" asked Aiden.

"Another Medic, they were both off the clock. I'm not sure why they were in the same car, but they were probably carpooling."

"Do you know if they're going to pull through?" asked Stella.

Don shook his head again. "I'm going to go over there after I'm done with McKay. Mac you want in?"

Mac nodded his head. "Stella you're in charge."

Mac and Don got into Flack's car. Flack started it up and pulled away from the crime scene. "So what can we charge McKay with so far?" asked Flack.

"One degree of vehicular assault, if we can prove he's at fault for this one too, then it will be two degrees, unless one of them dies, which I hope doesn't happen. Hit and Run, and failing to yield to an emergency vehicle."

"The officers that were first on scene said they confirmed he was drunk, so at least for tonights crash we can charge him with Driving under the Influence," said Flack.

"That's good."

* * *

A throng of people were gathered in the waiting room. Waiting to hear what was going on. Diego and Jeff were standing up and pacing back a forth. Doc and Morales were sitting down in seats next to each other. Alexa James was curled up in a seat with a comforting arm around her from Nate's normal partner Timothy Andrews. Jimmy had brought Bobby over and both of them were standing and waiting. Carlos was the only one who hadn't made it to the hospital.

"Do you know what's taking so long?" asked Jeff.

"You know, things like this can take time. They'll get us when they can," said Morales.

A Doctor walked into the waiting room and everyone's attention adverted to the Doctor. "Hansen," called the Doctor.

Everyone but Alexa and Timothy were up. Jeff and Diego reached the Doctor first. "How are you related to Ms. Hansen?"

"We work with her. I'm Jeff Broden and this is Diego Chavez."

"I'm sorry, but I can only tell family first."

"We are family." protested Bobby.

"Jeff held up a hand to Bobby as if to say it's okay I'll explain it to him."Look we may just be friends to you and for some of us it may be true, but Audrie's blood family lives in Seattle and doesn't have the time or effort to come out here. We are the only family she's got."

The Doctor looked over at Morales who he knew. He looked back at the rest of the group and hesitated. "Alright, Ms. Hansen made it through the surgery. She had a few cracked ribs and some minor internal bleeding, but noting to serious. She should recover nicely."

"What about my fiancée? What about Nate?" asked Alexa now joining the group.

"Nathaniel Wright is still in surgery ma'am. I'm sure that Doctor will come and tell you when he's out."

"Can we visit Audrie?" asked Diego.

"I suppose we could do that, but only one at time."

"Why don't you two be the first ones to go in, you're her partners," said Doc.

"Thanks Doc, do you want to go first Jeff?" asked Diego.

"Sure," replied Jeff, he then followed the Doctor to Audrie's room.

* * *

Joseph McKay sat in the interrogation room at the table. Don and Mac came in. "Mr. McKay feelin' any better?" said Don just a bit louder then his normal voice.

McKay flinched away. "Do you have to be so loud?" he grumbled.

"Oh right, you've been drinking, so you got that hangover that comes with it yet."

"I haven't been drinking you're crazy."

"Well word at the scene says otherwise. You know we've been looking for you Mr. McKay," said Flack.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"We found your semi-truck yesterday, only you weren't with it. You remember where you don't you?" asked Flack.

"No enlighten me."

"It was crashed into an ambulance," said Mac.

"You're bluffing, he's bluffing," said McKay.

"Actually he's not."

"Surveillance shows you getting out of the truck Mr. McKay; we've finally got a clear enough picture to positively identify you. Not only did the cameras tell us that, but you didn't put on your breaks."

"You can't prove that."

"Yes we can. When you break the wheels lock and don't move. In the video surveillance your wheels keep moving up until the point your semi slows to a stop, so not only did you run from a scene of a crash, you failed to yield to an emergency vehicle. Now you've caused another crash by running a red light while driving under the influence. You better hope that no one in that car dies," said Mac.

"I didn't mean any of it," said the man.

"You ran from the first scene, I don't care if you didn't mean it," said Mac.

"Mr. McKay, stand up," said Flack.

Joseph McKay acknowledged Flack's command.

* * *

Rose Boscorelli sat at her son's bedside. She had been granted permission to be back here even though visiting hours were over. She held her son's hand in her own. The Doctor had told her that didn't know how long it would be, but the longer he stayed in a coma the less likely he would wake up. That there was however a possibility that he would respond to a familiar voice. "Come on baby, wake up. You can't leave me yet and you've got to many people to still be helping," she said, she stopped, she didn't know what else to say.

She bowed her head and closed her eyes still holding on to her son's hand. She felt slight movement and looked up to see her son move. "Audrie?"

"No baby, it's me."

"Ma, what are you doing here?"

"You're at the hospital a Detective came and got me."

Bosco groaned, he hated being in hospitals when it came to him lying in the bed. "I'm going to go get the Doctor, don't go anywhere."

She left and Bosco muttered. "Where am I going to go."

Bosco could have sworn he heard Audrie Hansen's voice talking to him, but he couldn't remember what it was about. He wanted nothing more then to go to sleep, but reinstated the urge to do so.

* * *

Bobby entered Audrie's room and went to her bedside. She was now awake, but groggy. "Hey I heard somewhere you were awake. How do you feel?"

Audrie smiled slightly. "I'm sore as heck," she replied.

"That's to be expected," said Bobby.

"Ms. Hansen," said a Doctor, who came in.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Larson, you saw me earlier when you were visiting your friend. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she replied, trying to register what was going on.

"Yes, you'll be sore for quit a few days. You susta-"

"I'm at the hospital."

"Where's Nate? Is he alright?"

The Doctor looked to Bobby and then back to Audrie. "I'm afraid you're friend Nathaniel Wright didn't make it through the surgery," replied Larson. "Um, although your friend Maurice Boscorelli has woken from his coma."

"Bosco's awake, can I see him?" asked Audrie attempting to get up out of bed only to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hansen, I want you resting for now," said Larson, refraining her from getting out of bed completely.

"I need to see him."

"Perhaps later, but please rest."

Audrie reluctantly relaxed in bed and Dr. Larson left. Bobby stepped back in place beside the bed. "And you say he's just a friend," said Bobby.

Audrie was silent for a moment. "Does Nate's fiancée know?"

"Yeah, the Doctors told her just a little while, ago. She's upset, but Timothy is trying his best to comfort her."

"Timothy Andrews right, Nate's partner?" she asked, Bobby nodded his head. "Do you think she's blame me for Nate dying?"

"No, why do say that?" asked Bobby.

"Because I was driving the car."

"Yeah, but you had a green light, besides-"

Bobby was interrupted by someone else who entered the room. "Ms. Hansen?"

"Oh look who it is, if it isn't Detective Ego."

"Nice to see you're still yourself," said Flack.

"Thanks, but I'm sore all over."

"I'm sure you are, so I'll be quick. We have the guy that ran into you. I just came to check on you and see what this guy needs to be charged with and thought you'd like to know what was going on. I'm sorry about your friend," said Flack.

"Who was it?" asked Audrie.

"Joseph McKay."

"Whoa wait, isn't that the guy that was driving the semi, the one you've been looking for."

Flack nodded his head. "I filled your friend Kim Zambrano in on the accident she was in."

"That's good she was wanting to know. What about mine, was anybody else hurt?"

"No, your car slid into another car with two teenage boys, but they're both alright. They want to know if you're alright. I told them to hold off," said Flack.

"Thanks Flack, I'm sorry about earlier, you may have an ego at times, but you get the job done."

"Thanks Hansen, I'll see you around," replied Flack and left.

"What was that?" asked Bobby.

"What was what?"

"You were being nice to Detective Flack, I never thought I'd see the day."

"I can't be nice to somebody now," she replied, there was a moment of silence. "Well I should get some rest, it's what Dr. Larson wants and I want to be able to see Bosco."

"Alright, I take it that's you telling me to leave," replied Bobby and left.

No one else came in; Bobby had told them Audrie wanted to rest.

* * *

Danny, Aiden, and Flack were glad to finally be off work. They were sitting in a diner eating breakfast. "I'm glad it's over, that he's behind bar and can't hurt anyone else," said Aiden.

"It wasn't just Joseph McKay's fault, it was those idiot kids that thought it'd be cool to try to race on an icy street in New York City," said Danny.

"Yeah, but he's at total fault for the second crash. He was driving drunk," said Aiden.

"Hey Flack, you with us?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, sorry."

"You stopped by the hospital, how's everybody doing?" asked Danny.

"Audrie said she was fine, sore, but she'll be fine and Officer Boscorelli's come out of his coma."

"Well that's a good thing," said Danny.

"Not all good, Nathaniel Wright died during surgery."

"So McKay's got charges of Vehicular man slaughter added now," clarified Danny.

"Good he deserves it," said Aiden.

"A little harsh aren't we," said Danny.

"No, not when there's the slightest possibility that if he had been sober that the accident wouldn't have happened, epically the second one. If he hadn't left the first scene the second would've never happened."

"Aiden makes a point Danny."

"True, but actually none of this would've happened if it weren't for those street racers," said Danny.

"How's that?" asked Don.

"Because the sports cars crashed first, it's plausible to think that if they weren't racing and had yielded to the ambulance and squad, the semi may not have crashed into them, because they would've been through the intersection before the semi hit them. I don't think that's the case the timing is to close," said Aiden.

* * *

A few hours had gone by, Audrie could barely sleep. She pleaded with Dr. Larson to release her that she had sore ribs that he couldn't do much more for. She had gotten dressed in cloths that Jeff and Diego had dropped off for her and she now sat quietly next to Bosco's bedside. It was afternoon so the little sunlight there was, was shining through the window. The Doctors had assured her he was just resting now. She put her hand in his and held it; she closed her eyes, sleep finally catching up on her. She was on the verge of finally drifting off when a voice broke the silence. "Have you ever had sex in a hospital bed?"

Audrie's eyes shot open. "I come to visit and the first thing you say to me is about sex, you're a perv."

"But a good perv right?" murmured Bosco.

"Right, and besides me not having sex yet and not wanting to anytime soon, I don't think the Doctors would appreciate it."

"You're probably right. You're tired."

"How can you tell, you're eyes aren't even open."

"It's in your voice."

"Yeah, I'm tired and sore."

"Bobby came and told me what happened. How about you climb up here and get some rest."

Audrie glared at Bosco, but Bosco didn't seem phased. "What it's all innocent, nothin' but sleeping next to each other."

Audrie glared at him for a few seconds longer, then caved with a smile. "Alright, but no funny business."

"No funny business."

Audrie climbed up on to the hospital bed being careful not to hurt Bosco. She laid down and as soon as she did Bosco had words out of his mouth. "I never thought I'd get you to sleep in the same bed as me."

"If you weren't hurt already, I'd punch you right now."

"Nice to know."

Soon enough both Audrie and Bosco fell asleep in the hospital bed.

**A/N: **Alright there it is and I'll continue as soon as I can. The thing with Adurie is she's likes both Bosco and Flack, even though she treats each one differently. You can go to the poll on my profile page to vote which one you rather see her with. Thanks for reading. **StoryDreamer**


	10. 3 Weeks Later

**A/N: **So here is chapter ten, this chapter is a little slower and nothing really happens in it the same will go for the next chapter and then probably chapter twleve another major thing will happen. The poll is sitll open so if you haven't taken it please do right now it's 50/50. Please enjoy the next installment.

**Icy Danger**

Audrie walked into the 5-5 firehouse already in her uniform, she made her way up the stairs to the main floor. "Oh look who's walked in the house."

"Thanks for that Jimmy," replied Audrie.

"Hey you're in your uniform," said Bobby.

"Yeah, well remember that I'm only here temporarily. I'm not going to shove aside a closet when I'm not going to be here forever."

"How you feeling?"

"A little sore still, but nothing that can stop me from working," replied Audrie.

"Hey Audrie you and Bobby are paired together alright," said Doc.

"Alright, thanks Doc," said Audrie. "So I'm riding with you."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It's not."

"So how are things with Bosco?"

"You ask me that like I'm his girlfriend and he's doing fine he's getting out of the hospital this evening."

"How do you know that?"

"The doctors want someone to watch over him as much as possible and he refuses help from his mother, so and said I would take him home when my shift was over."

"Yeah and the only reason he doesn't refuse you is because he wants to get in your pants."

"Who wants get who's pants?" asked Carlos coming up to the two of them.

They both gave him irritated looks. "What, who?" asked Carlos.

A call came over the com for Bobby and Audrie.

"You know you should really learn to mind your own businesses," said Audrie and walked off to go to the call.

"What did I do?"

"Talk," replied Bobby and left as well.

"Sorry about Carlos," said Bobby as they were on their way to the scene.

"It's no big deal and to answer you about earlier. He may want to get in pants as you so put it, but it's not going to happen no matter how hard he tries."

"Oh yeah how's that?"

"I have rules."

"Rules?"

"Yep," she replied, Bobby turned to her and stared, while taking glances at the road. "What?"

"So what are these rules of yours?"

"I'm not having sex until I'm married."

"Really and your going to stick to these rules of yours and make no expectations what so ever."

"I may make one exception, if and when I'm engaged and I know that we are going to go through with marriage, I may make exception there."

"Good luck sticking to that plan," said Bobby. "So, when you going to let Bosco know you like him?"

"Why are you so hung up on this, you trying to get the dirty little secrets before I go back to my house?"

"Oh come I'm just creating a little conversation."

"The next thing I know everyone's going to hear about it."

"Hey."

"Fine you want the dirt, I'll give you the dirt. Sure yeah I like Bosco, you're right about that, but I also like Flack."

"The Detective?"

Audrie nodded her head. "Yeah the Detective."

"But you yell at him."

"Doesn't mean I don't like him. Just using two different techniques on the two guys, dropping hints you know."

"What kind of hints?"

"Well I slept in the same bed as Bosco."

Audrie saw the look come to Bobby's face. "Oh come on don't go there. I just got done telling you that I wasn't having sex til marriage and it was in the hospital bed after I was released and he had woken."

"Alright, alright, So what are you hoping to get out of these hints you're dropping."

"I'm seeing who makes the first move and then we'll see about dates. Bobby you can't let either of them know my strategy. They need to make the choice without you telling them flat out that I like them."

"What if I help you out and put in some more hints."

"I've got it handled, here we are."

* * *

"I hate this case," said Aiden sighing.

"You hate because it's taken three weeks and were still no where or the fact that the son of a bitch left his wife and kids to freeze to death in that house and the kids wound up dead and we have nothing to prove he did and there seems to be a decline in murder and only minor things for the patrol cops to handle and the last big case we had was the collision case an-" started Danny.

"Alright stop it, if you say and one more time Messer, I'll-"

"What you'll hit me."

"Oh, I'll do more than that," replied Aiden.

"Woah, sexual tension, maybe I should step out and try back later," said Flack coming in to join them.

"Very funny Flack.," replied Aiden. "You hear anything on your paramedic friend?"

"Hansen, no I'm not going to check her status every week, she's probably back at work by now."

"I hope you realize that she likes you," said Aiden.

"She yells at me every time we see each other and I swear she enjoys it too."

"Who's to say that yelling at you isn't her way of letting you know that she likes you."

"And how do you figure this?"

"Women's intuition," replied Aiden.

* * *

"God can't we catch a break. It's like we've gotten call after call," said Audrie as they came out of the hospital. A crackle came over the radio for another call. "And the hits just keep on coming."

They got in the ambulance this time Audrie was in the driver's seat. "So I hear Kim's doing good," she said.

"Yeah, she'll be back next week."

"Well that's good, I guess I won't be needed much longer."

"Hey, I would be more then happy for you to stay. I rather have them send Carlos back and keep you here," said Bobby.

Audrie laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

It was hours later and Audrie entered the hospital, dark circles under her eyes, she rubbed the back of her neck as she walked up to the nurses station. "Hey Dana, where's Bosco."

"He's in the lounge, I'm surprised he actually stuck around. He's been complaining about being in the hospital for three weeks."

"I told him I'd pick him up after my shift and to stay at the hospital. I'm actually surprised he listened too."

"You doing babysitting duty and making sure he takes an easy?"

Audrie nodded her head. "See you around."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will."

Audrie headed into the lounge and saw Bosco sitting with his head leaning on his good hand, asleep. Audrie slowly walked over to him and smiled. She leaned over him and tried to hold back a laugh. She gathered the saliva in her mouth and let it out of her mouth into Bosco's exposed ear. He woke up with a start and she covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. "What the," Bosco almost yelled has he took his good hand and rubbed his ear. "What ya do?"

"I let my spit fall in your ear."

"You drooled in my ear? That's nasty."

Audrie laughed. "Would rather of had me lick it?"

"Yes."

"Let's just say it's pay back for your little words three weeks ago, sense I can't hit you."

"My ear feel weird now thanks to you."

Audrie let out another light laugh out again. "Come on lets get you home. I get to baby sit you."

"Home you have no idea how good that sounds and You don't need to baby sit me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but what if I want to baby sit you."

"You offering anything."

"Nice try my friend, but you'll be sleeping in your own bed and I'll get your couch."

"We're both adults."

"Now where have I heard that before, come on lets go or do you need help because of your poor leg."

"I'm fine," replied Bosco as he struggled to get up.

Audrie watched him struggle a second. "Let me go get a wheelchair."

"No I'm fine."

He continued to struggle. Audrie sighed. "You know Reese it's alright to ask for help, no one will think less of you. You're left arm and left leg are recovering from being broken. Let me get a wheelchair or if you really don't want a wheelchair lean on me," she said, she saw Bosco staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I'll lean on you because there is no way in hell I'm going to be escorted out of here in a wheelchair."

"Even if I was your escort."

"That would be tempting. Great."

"What?"

"When I get back to work tomorrow, I'm going to be on desk duty for weeks."

Audrie tried to hold back a laugh. "It's not funny. I hate desk duty, I hate sitting around the house."

"It won't be that bad and besides I don't think you could chance your oh so wonderful friends down very well right now."

"And where's my support."

"Don't worry I'll stop by the house during my shift and give you a bag full of gummy bears."

"Gummy bears?"

Audrie nodded her head. "What the hell for?" asked Bosco.

"It's comfort food, don't complain."

**A/N: **There it was, so things are clear the story started in the first week of January. this chapter took place on a day in that JAN/FEB week and the next chapter will be the following week (the first full week of Feb) Just to clear things up. The poll on my profile page will be open for a few more chapter. I'll warn you when it will close. thanks for read, please drop a review. **StoryDreamer**


End file.
